the_rith_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Asundri
The Asundrian Wyrms are what legends of the past tell about them. They are one of the oldest if not the oldest of all races that have ever graced the stars. Appearance The reported depiction of a Wyrm is a feathered serpent with wings. Almost feral-like, however they wear minimal clothing and adorn themselves with many jewels. They are an Ambidextrous Quadruped Race that can use their forelegs as well as a humanoid can their arms and hands. They appear both Avian and draconic like. Some sport horns, others can sport colorful arrays of plumage. A long serpentine body that can reach the height of a three to four story building and massive wings that can carry their weight. The females appear larger then the males, The Males are the most colorful of the two sexes. Primarily a Matriarchal society the males are often the ones who do most of the work, Their plumage is meant to impress. Society The Asundri are a Matriarchal society. The larger females often hold seats of power as the males do most of the work. Flocks of Asundri live in a caste system that report to a Daar'u Khan for wisdom and guidance. Originally a warrior-like race, the military caste is one of the most respected and most feared. Asundrian Hatchlings are trained as soon as they can talk and walk in the combative arts. Mostly using pole-arms and spears the current and modern military still use these weapons, as they can fire condensed energy from the bladed tips. They have a tendency to take lesser races under their wings to further better them in survival. They have uplifted countless minor races that now make up large parts of their military and Covenant. Khan-Ur Caste The Khan caste consists of religious leaders that guide the word of their living gods, the Triumvirate to the masses of the Covenant. Their word is always taken seriously and first before all else. Military Caste Their Military Caste is the most important under the Khan's Cast, in which the shamans and religious groups reside. The military uses drones and robotics primarily to combat, effectively minimizing Asundrian casualties. Xeoticitiq Caste What is called the Xeoticitiq caste are the artisans and craftsman of the Asundri people. This is the middle class for the Asundri and are responsible for their arts and mercantile influence. Caoteiox Caste The Caoteiox caste are the municipal workers of the society. Police, construction, city services, and surveyors make up this caste. They are solely responsible for expansion of the Asundrian Covenant Plebian Caste This caste is the the lowest class. They are the workers in which the Caoteiox command when building and harvest. These are often slaves, or shamed Members of the caste who are doomed to work the infrastructure of the Covenant's Reach. Godhood Throughout history the Asundri were revered as gods to the Humans. Usually depicted as a winged serpant of ancient Earth. The Asundri however are occasionally encountered in space, unlike the others who share this title with them. The Asundri's work with the Void Tapping is said ot be a big part of this, as it is said that Macchu Pichu of Earth was a test site for a Void Tapping experiment, a method of Teleportation and energy. Notable Asundri * Kayre Category:Races Category:Avian Category:Draconic Category:Sentient Category:Ancient